El fruto del amor
by Alejandra-Whitlock98
Summary: En la academia Cross sucederá, un cambio que hará a todos, pegar un giro de 180º. Poniendo a un noble en aprieto, una guardiana que descubre una verdad oculta y un pura sangre queriendo matar.
1. Chapter 1

En la academia Cross sucederá, un cambio que hará a todos, pegar un giro de 180º. Poniendo a un noble en aprieto, una guardiana que descubre una verdad oculta y un pura sangre queriendo matar.

Yuuki, se tomo el fin de semana libre, por la insistencia de Yori salen a divertirse. Aidou desde que, había bebido su sangre, jamás había dejado ni un solo paso que la guardiana no realizara y la siguió a la disco a hurtadilla.

Pero ninguno sabia, que esa noche cambiaria estando unidos, entre celos, confesiones los sentimientos salen a flote dando paso al amor.


	2. El permiso

Era otro día en la academia Cross más precisamente sábado, Yuuki dormía placidamente luego de su ardua labor como guardiana en la noche, pero en seguida se despertó al escuchar a su amiga Yori y se sentó en la cama tallando sus ojos.

-Yuuki de nuevo llegaste tarde-dijo moviendo la cabeza-deberías descansar y pedirle al director unos meses sabáticos de guardiana.-dijo sonriendo.

-No, es mi deber como guardiana-dijo levantándose tirando al piso las sabanas y comenzando a vestirse-además no dejaría que Zero se encargara de todo él solo.-dijo poniéndose la camisa, pero pensando en la verdadera razón, si ella no estaba Kaname y Zero se pelearían poniendo en peligro los ideales de coexistencia y paz.

-Solo este fin de semana, por favor, de seguro si se lo preguntas al director Cross te dejara. Después de todo te mereces un descanso.-dijo cepillando su cabello.

-Creo que si, ahora mismo voy a hablar con el director-dijo sonriendo la guardiana, se fue a lavarse la cara, para luego ponerse la pollera y los borcegos.

Salio de la habitación, pensando que después de todo un fin de semana no le haría daño a nadie, Zero se iría en alguna misión con Yagari o Kaname tendría que irse por algo importante. Además le había quedado claro que ella jamás podría llegar, a estar a la altura de él pura sangre.

Se acerco a la puerta dando suaves golpecitos, un "adelante" fue la respuesta, el director se veía concentrado en una gran pila de papeles y garabateando sin parar su lapicera.

-¿Director?-dijo llamando la atención.

-Yuuki, hija, ¿que es lo que necesitas?-dijo dejando los apeles y lapiceras de lado.

-Pues…me gustaría tener el fin de semana libre como guardiana.-dijo nerviosa y sorprendida que no llorara para que lo llamase papá.

-Por supuesto, te mereces un descanso, además Kaito se puede encargar- le respondió y ella suspiro.

-Gracias director.-dijo sonriéndole pero este comenzó a llorar menos mal por que ya se le estaba resultando extraño.

-Dime papá…ah…-mientras Yuuki salía riéndose, pues el director no cambiaria, pero de pronto fue a dar al suelo y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Kaname quien le sonreía extendiéndole la mano. Ella la acepto, estaba roja como un tomate, por que Kaname la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Yuuki te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado al pensar que podía estar lastimada.

-Eto…s-si Kaname, nos vemos.-dijo las pocas palabras que le salían.

Lo que no sabia Yuuki, es que el pura sangre había escuchado, del permiso del fin de semana y que consideraba que su hermana se lo merecía.

_En la habitaciones luna…_

Un rubio, estaba pensando en cierta castaña, que le sacaba suspiros y a la cual amaba.

-¡Aidou! ¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que te dicho?-dijo el primo del noble.

-No, yo estaba pensando en…-pero el noble no término de completar la frase.

-Reacciona de una vez, ella no te quiere, ella es humana y además el presidente…tiene un cariño especial ¡Nunca sucederá!-dijo Kain y el noble suspiro-te decía que me voy a escalar hazme el favor de no encontrarte convertido en ceniza.- Aidou asintió.

Pero el destino es raro, impredecible, llenándonos de grande sorpresas y algo es seguro que un nunca no se transforma en un si.


	3. If today was your last day

**Gracia por su paciencia este capitulo no solo fue hecho con la cabeza sino con el corazón. **

**Agradesco a todas las personas que dejaron Review:**

**Lisbeth Tsukiyomi**

**Sandra2322**

**Abril Alice Nightray**

**angelic demon15**

** y a todas aquellas que pasaron a ver la historia.  
**

**Los personajes no son mios sino que le pertenecen a Matsuiri Hino.  
**

* * *

**_Anteriormente en "El fruto del amor"_**

_En la habitaciones luna…_

_Un rubio, estaba pensando en cierta castaña, que le sacaba suspiros y a la cual amaba._

_-¡Aidou! ¿Has escuchado una palabra de lo que te dicho?-dijo el primo del noble._

_-No, yo estaba pensando en…-pero el noble no término de completar la frase._

_-Reacciona de una vez, ella no te quiere, ella es humana y además el presidente…tiene un cariño especial ¡Nunca sucederá!-dijo Kain y el noble suspiro-te decía que me voy a escalar hazme el favor de no encontrarte convertido en ceniza.- Aidou asintió._

_Pero el destino es raro, impredecible, llenándonos de grande sorpresas y algo es seguro que un nunca no se transforma en un si._

En su silla el noble miraba el techo, estaba cansado de no poder realizar sus formulas pues por todo el escritorio, el cesto de basura estaba repletos de papeles hechos bollos y era porque cada vez que lo intentaba en su mente se colaba Yuuki.

-¿¡Que he hecho para recibir semejante castigo!¡No te merezco! para nada ni siquiera en mis pensamientos…-dijo para si, estaba tan enojado que tiro de un golpe todo lo que se encontraba en el escritorio, soltó un grito desesperado y apoyando los codos en el escritorio llevo sus manos a la cabeza tratando de calmarse. La amaba más que a nada, se sentía raro...como si estuviera vivo por primera vez con ella cerca, unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por su mejilla y un sollozo el cual quedo en su garganta como un nudo.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Alguien llamo a su puerta, se paro limpiando sus lagrimas, recogió las hojas del piso y las puso encima del escritorio. Inhalo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y exhalo tratando de ocultar la tristeza con su cara de despreocupación.

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Ya lo oí ya voy-dijo un tanto irritado por la insistencia. Abrió la puerta llevándose una sorpresa…Senri en pillama quien estaba demasiado serio con su reproductor en mano-ah eres tu ¿Qué quieres Senri?-pregunto irritado por la irrupción de sus pensamientos y el pelirrojo rió.

-Saber que es lo te pasa-dijo el pelirrojo, Aidou no dijo nada – no me ignores y dime ¿por qué te dedicas a gritar? La mayoría duerme sabes, además acabo de volver junto con Rima de una sesion, que se extendio demasiado y hoy sinceramente no esta de humor.-dijo pasando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-Nada, es tan solo algo insignificante, una formulas mal hechas y disculpame con ella.-dijo tratando de ser convincente y mordiéndose la lengua por no decir la verdadera causa _"Por ella que no me merece…"_. El otro noble arqueo las cejas, observo al rubio sentarse en la cama apretando los puños, mientras su aura comenzaba a levantarse.

-En vista, de que no me dirás nada, baja el aura por lo menos y sino llamare a Ka...-dijo el pelirrojo, quien fue interrumpido.

-¡Es por una chica! Bien LA AMO, contento lo dije, esa es la razón.-dijo Aidou esperaba la reaccion, del otro noble quien seguia con la seriedad en su rostro, había expresado aquello que sentia por "_Yuuki"_ y se sentia nervioso. El pelirrojo meditaba en silencio aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo_"¡Es por una chica!...LA AMO...LA AMO_._  
_

-¿Que es lo que te detiene? Es obio que si la amas y ella a ti no hay ningun inpedimento.-dijo Senri.

-No es sencillo, ni siquiera se, si ella comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo por ella.-dijo el rubio.

-¿Lo intentaste? ¿Acaso te dijo no o lo escuchaste de alguien más?-pregunto-¿Como se llama?

-NO. No lo se y no te lo digo que es lo que me pasa por que tu preguntaste de mi no obtendras informacion.-dijo con saña. Senri lo miro, aquello que le pasaba a Aiduo, no le podria ayudar el pues, ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentia a Rima.

-No te molestes, lamentablemente en esto yo no te puedo ayudar, pero deberias saber que no te he ignorado TU solo debes entender sus sentimientos intentalo amigo y preguntale si te ama.-Aidou observo al pelirrojo quien se encontraba viendo en su reproductor, esto no molesto al rubio, había tratado mal a Senri merecia ser ignorado y _¿Merecia ser amado por Yuuki?_-Aidou no dejes para mñana lo que puedes hacer hoy y ten-dijo el pelirrojo extendiendole su reproductor-escucha la cancion creo que te servira...-un bostesosalio del noble y el rubio tomo el aparato-me voy a dormir no grites.-dijo dejando solo al rubio en la habitacion.

Aidou miro extrañado, el reproductor pero se coloco los auriculares en los oidos, si Senri la dijo que le podria servir y preciono el botón de play._(la cancion es de Nickelback y se llama "If today was your last day")_

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_  
_

El noble se sentia decidido, declaria su sentimientos, declararia el amor incondicional a su guardiana y se levanto rapidamente colocandose su gabardina mientras corria a la puerta principal._  
_

_"Sin dudas algunas no hay que dejar nada para mañana cuando lo podemos realizar hoy, por quien sabe si habra un mañana..."_

* * *

**Bueno espero sinceramente que le halla gustado a mi me inspiro esta canción por que hay que disfrutar la vida tranquilamente cada dia rodeados de todos nuestros seres queridos. :)**

**GRACIAS una vez más por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que de mi cabza sale jajaja (^.^)7 Quiero que dejen Review con su opinion acerca de los que les parece la historia y la canción.  
**

**Adios besos y abrasos a todos.  
**


	4. Algo más

**Gracia por su paciencia este capitulo tardo bastante y es que mi ausencia se debe a que mi madre esta esperando un bebe y yo como andaba preocupada haciendo los ultimos esfuerzos en el cole y en instituto de ingles medio que se me paso las ganas de estar frente a la compu para escribir. Sumandose hace cinco meses y medio bueno ya seis estuve ayudando a mi mami con la cocina porque no tolera ningun olor y mi hermana que es mayor no sabe y ahora que me hecho tiempo ya que ahora esta retomando de a poco con la cocina ya que pronto me despedire de mis tan amadas vacaciones por cierto me costo ya que empece con toda la ruitna pero no de mi historia...y es que originalmente esta historia se me ocurrio en una de esas noches que no venia mi amigo el sueño jajaja y con mis fieles cuadernillos pegados a mi escribi la historia nada más...la historia ya esta terminada pero yo de muy tonta no organice asi que estoy en conflicto...  
**

**Los personajes no son mios sino que le pertenecen a Matsuiri Hino aunque ultimamente me puso triste el capitulo 81...90 y demas pero bue sin más agradesco a aquellas personas que han dejado sus review me pone tan feliz (^-^)**

**Sin más presento ante ustedes el cuarto capitulo...cortito pero es algo  
**

* * *

En su carrera por llegar a la puerta principal, algo lo detuvo en la puerta, se acerco y comprobó su celular que tenia un mensaje de su primo.

_"Aidou evita que halla tormentas de nieve"_

-A claro.-dijo enojado volviendo a emprender su camino bajando las escaleras y apenas bajo a unos pasos de su objetivo la puerta se abrió. Pero aquel noble se había petrificado, pues antes sus ojos la puerta se abrió, dejando paso al pura sangre que no perdió detalle en verlo nervioso ante su presencia.

-Buenos días Aidou, ¿no es muy temprano para que vallas a alterar a las estudiantes de clase diurna y más llevando pillama?-le dijo con tono de broma aunque el noble no lo capto, poniéndose muy nervioso.

-¡NO! No Kaname-sama, como haría tal cosa a esta hora, yo…yo…-el noble tenía sus manos apretado en un puño a su celular, tratando de inventar una excusa o que alguna llegara de golpe a su mente, hasta que Kaname enarco una ceja.

-Tu… ¿Qué Aidou?-le pregunto volviendo a su postura seria.

-Yo solo quería comprobar el clima…si eso el clima pues, me dijo Kain se fue a escalar y me pidió que me fijase si llegaría una nevada, para evitar que tenga que cancelar sus planes.-dijo en tratando de ser convincente y aunque era la verdad, se sentía un poco culpable otra vez involucraba a su primo.

Por su parte Kaname le creyó, esta vez no era una excusa para safar, pues el padre de Akatsuki había pedido permiso para su hijo y se le había concedido.

-Aidou, en cuanto termines de comprobar el clima, necesito que vengas a la oficina necesito que me hagas un favor si no es molestia.-le dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del noble que estaban con una imperceptible sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que no Kaname-sama, al contrario es un honor, para mí ayudarle- le dijo inclinando su cabeza. Kaname siguió su camino hasta el despacho.

Para Aidou, él líder pura sangre le resulto un golpe de realidad, en que rayos había pensado para salir a esa hora y sobre todo confesar un sentimiento. Maldita sea su impulsividad, por poco comete una locura, salio miro apenas el cielo y entro volviendo a su habitación, procediendo a sacarse la gabardina y buscar algo presentable para hablar con Kaname-sama. Del armario saco un pantalón color marrón intermedio(_N/A supongo es un intermedio de marrón pálido y oscuro_) y como estaba bastante perezoso se puso la camisa negra del uniforme haciendo conjunto con un chaleco beige, se miro al espejo y estaba más presentable que en pillama. Bajo a la puerta del despacho, toco y entro luego de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

En aquella habitación tan solo una tenue luz de lámpara alumbraba a Kaname, quien estaba sentado en su sillón rojo que contrastaba con el oscuro pantalón y camisa negra, leyendo unos papeles, que sostenía en su mano izquierda y la derecha tenia apoyada su cabeza, dejo los papeles en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a él.

-Aidou se que me podrás ayudar con lo que te voy a pedir, pues últimamente ha habido ataques de niveles "E" con demasiada frecuencia hace un par de semanas se infiltraron en la academia...-le dijo tendiéndole un papel con una dirección, Aidou se quedo asombrado...Kuran Kaname quería su ayuda, inhalando el aire bruscamente miro a los ojos a él sangre pura-Senri, Rima, Ruka y Akatsuki se han estado encargando todo este tiempo, pero ellos también tienen su vidas y si aceptas debes ir a eliminar a un par de niveles "E".

-Poo...Por supuesto...lo haré-dijo el noble aunque un pregunta se le cruzaba_ ¿Por que no lo hacia el mismo?._

_-_Aprecio tu ayuda Aidou, cuando lo hagas necesito que hagas el reporte y se lo entreges a Takuma-dijo levantándose del sillón-puedes irte.-le dijo dirigiéndose al otro lado tomando un libro de la pequeña biblioteca, mientras el noble salía de aquel lugar.

-Hola Aidou...-dijo apareciendo Takuma con una encantadora y radiante sonrisa.

-Eh...hola Takuma.-dijo Aidou. Takuma entro al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si, miro a su amigo husmeando su biblioteca y rió aun no entendía cual era el afán de volver a leer otra vez dos de los libros más viejos pero que se conservaban en buen estado.

-Dime Kaname ¿Que es lo que tienen todos esos libros que los lees una y otra vez?.-le pregunto curioso. Antes de voltear a verlo tomo el libro de tapa violeta, al mirarlo y una poco perceptible sonrisa triste se le formo.

-Que buen observador eres Takuma, lo que tiene este libro es mucho más de los que cualquier otro puede tener, además de la historia

* * *

GRacia seguire a la proxima besotes y abrazos


	5. Antes de lo inevitable

_La sala se llena y se escuchan murmullos, se siente la emoción en el ambiente y el nerviosismo. De pronto aparece una jovencita, mira a todo el publico les sonrie, levanta su mano y todo la sala se llena de silencio. Con algo de nervios junta sus manos y mir a fijame a la audiencia._

"**Bienvenidos** **y Bienvenida al cuarto capitulo"**_suspira_**" Como seguro lo habran notado he estado ausente, por supuesto lo notaron que cosa, pero me agrada comunicarles que he cumplido mi 1º año en FF y un año más de mi vida, si que paso volando este año"**_se rie y se encoge de hombro__. Camina a su extremo izquierdo._

**"Espero aunque sea poco, les guste este capitulo, se los dejo en recompenza por su paciencia en esta espera e incognita que les he dejado se resuelva y agrade"**

_"¡Presenta el capitulo!" _

**"Con la emoción que los veo luego y ante ustedes el capitulo ¡NUMERO 4!"  
**

_La sala se lleno de aplausos, para luego sumirse en el silencio y fijaron su vista en el telon que comemzaba a subir._

* * *

En aquella habitación tan solo una tenue luz de lámpara alumbraba a Kaname, quien estaba sentado en su sillón rojo que contrastaba con el oscuro pantalón y camisa negra, leyendo unos papeles, que sostenía en su mano izquierda y la derecha tenia apoyada su cabeza, dejo los papeles en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a él.

-Aidou se que me podrás ayudar con lo que te voy a pedir, pues últimamente ha habido ataques de niveles "E" con demasiada frecuencia hace un par de semanas se infiltraron en la academia...-le dijo tendiéndole un papel con una dirección, Aidou se quedo asombrado...Kuran Kaname quería su ayuda, inhalando el aire bruscamente miro a los ojos a él sangre pura-Senri, Rima, Ruka y Akatsuki se han estado encargando todo este tiempo, pero ellos también tienen su vidas y si aceptas debes ir a eliminar a un par de niveles "E".

-Poo...Por supuesto...lo haré-dijo el noble aunque un pregunta se le cruzaba_ ¿Por que no lo hacia el mismo?._

_-_Aprecio tu ayuda Aidou, cuando lo hagas necesito que hagas el reporte y se lo entregues a Takuma-dijo levantándose del sillón-puedes irte.-le dijo dirigiéndose al otro lado tomando un libro de la pequeña biblioteca, mientras el noble salía de aquel lugar.

-Hola Aidou...-dijo apareciendo Takuma con una encantadora y radiante sonrisa.

-Eh...hola Takuma.-dijo Aidou. Takuma entro al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de si, miro a su amigo husmeando su biblioteca y rió aun no entendía cual era el afán de volver a leer otra vez dos de los libros más viejos pero que se conservaban en buen estado.

-Dime Kaname ¿Que es lo que tienen todos esos libros que los lees una y otra vez?.-le pregunto curioso. Antes de voltear a verlo tomo el libro de tapa violeta, al mirarlo y una poco perceptible sonrisa triste se le formo.

-Que buen observador eres Takuma, lo que tiene este libro es mucho más de los que cualquier otro puede tener, además de la historia

-Takuma pronto se convertirá, por fin o por desgracia, ya es tiempo y es algo inevitable-dijo Kaname sentándose en su sillón-Me siento egoísta quitándole la seguridad por la cual mi madre Yuri se sacrifico.-dijo finalizando

-Kaname siempre supimos como seria, ella debe conocer sus raíces, debe luchar contigo por la tan ansiada coexistencia y...-

-Lo se, pero aun así, no me gustaría ver como pierde todo ese rastro de humanidad y cambiarla pronto me hace suponer que lo hará ella-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-No quiero que pase el resto de su vida odiándome por quitarle la felicidad.-dijo bajando su vista sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Acaso no merecen ambos se felices? ¿Te rendirás Kaname?-le pregunto medio enfadado. Kaname volvió a levantar su mirada a su amigo.

-¿Me lo merezco Takuma? ¿Merezco ser feliz con ella en esta vida?-dijo en un tono triste pero apenas aludidle.

-Si lo creo...-dijo el rubio pero no termino a contestar ya que Seiren había aparecido.

-Dime Seiren-dijo él purasangre colocando el libro en su regazo.

-Maestro Yuuki-san salio del predio...-dijo bajando su cabeza.

-Síguela y mantenme informado de cualquier cosa.-dijo El pura sangre y la vampira asintió para luego desaparecer en lo que comenzaba a ser las sombras del crepúsculo.

* * *

Un par de chicas iban despacio a no ser descubiertas si bien había pedido permiso a su padre, luego ese mismo día se lo había negado y sin ninguna razón de por medio.

_Flash back..._

_Yori y Yuuki se encontraban preparando para salir, la rubia tenia un vestido cuando se acordó de que debía pedirle algo de dinero a su padre._

_Se apresuro a salir, dejando tras de ella a Yori arreglándose su cabello, hizo una carrera bastante larga y rápida._

_Al llegar al despacho la puerta se abrió, su padre le sonrió y la hizo pasar._

_-Pa...-pero antes de que lograra siquiera decir algo él la interrumpió._

_-Yuuki lamento decirte, que deberás posponer tu salida en este momento debo ir a la asociación, me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo o no te preocupes por la guardia deje a cargo a Kaito aun me acuerdo de tu descanso-dijo parándose y recogiendo una carpeta y otros papeles desparramados en su escritorio-Adiós Yuuki descansa.-dijo dejándola sola en la oficina y muy desilusionada._

_Volviendo a su habitación, trato de reflexionar y algo la impulsaba a querer hacer lo contrario a lo que el director le dijo. Entro a su habitación, yori la miro ya lista, pero el descontento de la cara de su amiga indicaba que algo había pasado._

_-Yuuki... ¿Qué tienes?_

_-Nada-suspiro-el director dijo que posponga la salida y yo tenia tantas ganas. Además no me dio razones y se fue.-dijo bajando su mirada._

_-Pero Yuuki, lo habíamos planeado, vamos el director no se dará cuanta o ¿si?-dijo Yori._

_-Pero...-_

_-¿Acaso debes cumplir como guardiana?-_

_-No dejo a Kaito.-_

_-Pues nada te ata vamos, aunque sea a hurtadilla, no se dará cuenta y nos vamos antes de que Kaito-sempai se de cuenta.-dijo Yori, esto sorprendió a la guardiana, pero se puso a repasar los pro y los contra. Después unos minutos se decidió ella se merecía un descanso, sin preocupaciones como una adolecente "normal" aunque su vida no fuese así por siempre debia hacerlo una noche de que podria arepentirse._

_-Me convenciste Yori iremos pero tendremos que apurarnos.-dijo sonriendo  
_

_End Flash back..._

Sigilosamente salieron y una vez que se vieron a un par de metros de la reja comenzaron a correr rápidamente , hasta que fueron deteniéndose cerca de una plaza, recuperando sus respiraciones vieron como el crepúsculo llegaba a su fin y las luces comenzaban a encenderse a su alrededor. Ambas estaban felices de haber logrado su propósito que se abrazaron y rieron.

Tanto la rubia como la castaña, caminaban llegando al centro allí las calles estaban llenas de vida, locales abarrotados, parejas de jovenes, padres con hijos y uno que otros grupos de adolecentes.

* * *

_Se baja el telón_

_"¡No! ¡No es justo !_

_Aparece la autora sonrie y el publico calla._

**"Bueno hasta aquui...llego el proximo capitulo no tardare tanto, gracias a toda las personas que me siguen y agregaron a favoritos."**

**"Me gustaria decirle que arme este capitulo tantas veces...que al fin me decidi por colocar este , me gustaria además contarle que yo escribo en mi cuadernillo(mi fiel compañero)lo que hace que las ideas floten y yo las transformo en capitulos.**

**Bueno me despido y espero que me dejen sus opiniónes que es lo que me agradaria y ver si vale la pena mi historia.**

**buenas noches" **_Desaparece tan pronto como llego. La gente comienza a aplaudir y dejan la sala vacia. _


End file.
